


Hush Hush

by orphan_account



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Valoris, sex against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boris doesn’t keep Valery quiet when he probably should.





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one.

He’s breathing heavily as Boris grinds into him – trying to pull as much pleasure as he can from Valery. Hands press into the door behind him, fingers spread like gaining as much purchase on the solid door could save him from these ephemeral feelings sparking across his brain. He’s gasping and moaning, struggling to keep himself up with legs locked around Shcherbina’s waist when Boris decides to lean in and murmur, “Careful now Valera, you’re getting loud. What if someone- ”

They both freeze as a loud pounding erupted from the other side of the door and a muffled “Professor Legasov, are you there?”

The two men looked at each other and Valery attempted to let himself down to answer the door, when Boris seemed to grip the scientist’s waist even tighter and gave a hard thrust into his prostate. Valera gave a loud gasp which was quickly stifled by Shcherbina’s hand covering his mouth, and then glared at the man in question who was giving him a mischievous look.

More pounding at the door, “Professor Legasov?”.

“Best keep quiet” Boris whispered into his ear, with Legasov looking at him in confusion until the older man gave another sharp thrust and begin to slowly rock their bodies together. Valery felt his leg begin to twitch as the grinding sensation against his prostate shot pleasure through his body – Boris seemingly content with watching his partner try not to fall apart.

Valery Legasov never thought the words, _damn Boris’ thick cock_ , would ever be in his brain – but it certainly was one as the larger man seemed to relish in trying to make Valera make as much noise as possible. And then there’s a particularly sharp thrust – pressure just right there…

Legasov’s memory of this point is just a fog of pleasure, but Boris was proud to tell him later on how it was good that his mouth had been covered because Valery had been practically screaming into his hand after that. Their guest had either given up, or realized that Legasov was… busy, so the interruptions stopped.

Boris fucking Valery into the door, on the other hand, did not and as he felt himself being dragged beneath the waves with a sharp whimper. Dark eyes watched him as his own rolled back, entire body tensed up and pressing itself even more into the door behind him as he arches and… _bliss_.

Shcherbina seemed unfazed with Legasov’s orgasm being screamed into his hand, and pulled him closer to fuck him through it. _He’s a demon_ , Valery somehow managed to form some thoughts as Boris seemed to pick up the pace, _I’ve created an insatiable demon._

_._


End file.
